His Jacket and Other Drabbles
by TriciaHearMeRoar
Summary: Flynn and Rapunzel... great couple. They have their moments.
1. His Jacket

***On their date, it's a little chilly. Eugene's inner gentleman won't let his lady be cold.****

427 Words

His Jacket

"Eugene!" she giggled as he gently kissed her hand from across the table.

"Forgive me, my beautiful Rapunzel," he placed his hand over his heart. "Your hand is so delicate that I needed to show my appreciation."

She pried her hand away and looked up at him through her lashes.

He paid the check and they left.

"That food was good! Thank-you Flynn," she shyly placed a kiss on his cheek and jumped out of his reach, with a 'come-and-get-me' look in her eyes.

He promptly complied and sprinted after her.

The city lights glimmered in the dark sky as Flynn caught his prize in a fit of giggles and amused looks from passersby.

She blew a puff of breath on her hands as the cold air finally caught up to her.

"You cold, Blondie?" he chuckled slightly tucking a strand of short dark hair behind her ear.

"Yes, but I'm fine," she snuggled closer to him as he wrapped his arms around her considerably smaller body.

"Well how about I give you my jacket, hmm?"

She shook her head, but he slipped the sleeves of his stylish blue coat off of his arms and placed it on her shoulders.

"But-but you'll be cold! I can't-" he placed his lips over hers before she could continue.

She pulled away and smiled at him, sliding her arms into the sleeves. Eugene laughed as the sleeves were much longer than her arms.

"Thank-you, Eugene," she placed another kiss on his cheek and leaned her head on his shoulder.

They walked slowly back to her home, talking about whatever came up.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" she looked at him hopefully with her large green eyes. He almost laughed at how childish but beautiful she was with all of those scattered freckles.

He got up to her level on the front porch and nodded as he kissed her lips softly.

"Eugene?" she whispered quietly as he pulled away.

"Hmm?"

"Thank-you again. I had a great time."

He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Anytime, Blondie, I love you. Goodnight."

She grinned and opened her door with the key.

"I love you, too. Goodnight."

She closed the door and leaned against it smiling and giggling. She still had his jacket.


	2. Nightmare

All he needs is her.

Nightmare

Words: 201

His eyes snapped open. Eugene could have _sworn_ that his heart stopped. His breathing was barely there and his could feel bullets of sweat emanating from every pore in his body. He was frozen. Whatever nightmare he just had prevented him from any normal functions.

His head fell to the side and he looked at the beautiful girl snuggled on his left arm-which was trembling in fear.

"Rapunzel…"

His voice was a faint whisper at best. The nightmare had also sucked the moisture from his mouth and throat. But he couldn't remember it.

Rapunzel stirred and the result was her head on his sweat-soaked masculine chest.

Her eyes fluttered open and she ran a hand along his waist.

"Eugene?" her eyes turned up to him and he looked at her blankly. "You're awake?"

He barely nodded.

"You had another nightmare didn't you?"

…Another nod.

"That's why you're all sweaty?"

He sighed and licked his lips.

She moved to sit behind him and cradled his head on her shoulder and held him like a child.

"I can't remember it though."

"Shh…" she chided and began to run her hand though his dark hair humming the only lullaby she knew.

_Flower gleam and glow…_


	3. Woman Like You

Rapunzel wants to know: Would Flynn be happier if he'd never met her? (Thanks Lee Brice!)

Woman like You

Words: 152

"Eugene?"

His eyes opened. They'd snuggled on the couch after making love and he was already dozing off.

"Yes?"  
>She took a deep breath.<p>

"What do you thing your life would be like if you hadn't met me?"

He was stunned.

_Why would she bring this up?_

"Well," he shifted and held her to his chest as she lay on top of him.

"I'd probably be living alone in a large pent house," his hands stretched across his line of vision as he imagined living by himself. His voice was confident.

She nodded and sighed, urging him to go on.

"And I'd go out drinking with the boys every night."

She frowned and looked at the cocky smile on his face.

"And most importantly," he paused and looked at her.

He licked his lips and ran a calloused hand through her newly shorn hair.

"I'd be looking for a woman like you."

*Just in time for Valentines Day!*


	4. The Ring

"Alright, Rapunzel, don't freak out. Where's the last place you left it?" Eugene wasn't upset that she had lost her ring, but they needed to find it. For the one thing he managed to work for and buy on his own, she sure lost it pretty quickly.

"I-I don't remember!" she whined. "We've already looked in every place I can think of!"

She sighed heavily and put her face in her hands. They'd already examined every drain in the apartment and checked under everything that had an underneath. He probably hated her for losing it.

"Hey Blondie, your frog doesn't look so good."

She blinked and looked at her pet chameleon in his glass home. His pink tongue flicked outward and a little metal _clink _followed.

"What the…?" Eugene mumbled prying open Pascal's cage and retrieving the silver ring.

"Found it!" he smiled triumphantly and held the ring above his head like a trophy.

He smiled and slipped it gently on the appropriate finger.

"I found your ring, milady."

She smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Nuance."


	5. What Kind of Father?

She sat on the edge of the bed, beckoning me to come to her and I complied.

"The baby is kicking, Eugene!" her eyes were sparkling and her skin was so bright that she illuminated the room more than the sun could ever hope to. "Come feel it!"

I was hesitant, but she firmly pressed my hand to her abdomen.

My breath caught in my throat and I felt my eyes prick with tears. The baby that I helped make was developing inside of my beautiful wife.

"You should talk to him! He can hear you."

"Him?" I was breathless.

She nodded profusely and bit her lip.

"I went to the doctor last week." Her grin went ten times wider. "Him."

I shook my head and stood.

"I can't do it, Rapunzel."

Her eyes narrowed and she looked worriedly at our baby growing inside of her.

"Can't do what?" her voice had flavors of sadness, regret, and anger.

I sighed.

"Rapunzel… I was raised in an orphanage. I've never had a real father figure to tell me right from wrong. If I stick around…" I took a deep breath, "Rapunzel this kid is gonna be more messed up than if you were a single mothe-"

She cut me off by slapping me across the face. Hard. Definitely gonna leave a mark if it hasn't already.

"Rapunzel!" I held my throbbing cheek.

"Well you're acting crazy! And if you leave me I'll give you one-hundred more of those, got it? You're not going anywhere!"

She brought me to my knees in front of her and stroked the side of my face she'd just slapped.

"I just don't know if I'm going to be a good father, Rapunzel." I looked away from her and sighed. Letting the tears well up, but they were not going to fall.

"I don't care about that, Eugene. I never had the best mother figure, if you recall. And we are going to raise this baby together," she kissed my cheek and dragged my hand to rest gently on her belly. "I love you, and our child will love you, no matter what."

I couldn't look at her face because I knew she was crying. When she cried my heart broke.

I sighed and rested my forehead on her swollen belly, whispering words of encouragement and praise to our baby.

"I love you, Rapunzel."

I kissed her tummy several times.

"And I already love our baby. I-I'll see you when you get here."


End file.
